Cute
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred es lindo, no hay que negarlo, sobre todo cuando anda callado. Suspira. "You're so cute." *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Arthur se pone baboso y Lime.

**Pareja: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred. _¡Ukeemos a Alfred! _

**Si te agrada el orden, puedes retirarte y dejar que otras disfruten ;D**

**.**

* * *

**Cute**

_Cute._

_So cute._

Alfred tiene las mejillas sonrojadas suspirando agitado como si por su cabeza no entendiera nada de lo que sucede aparte de verlo a él sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo sus regiones del torso, admirando los paisajes de la piel, y los labios hacen visitas a sus tetillas erizadas quedando mojadas del líquido bucal. Mueve la cabeza hacia el lado reposada en la almohada sintiendo cada roce de las yemas de los dedos en su abdomen. Y gime.

Juega un momento con los botones pegados a la piel americana entre sus dedos mientras alza la mirada y admira los rubores que le nacen. A su distancia se ve tan lindo. Suspira por él, por cada caricia que le da. Alfred mantiene los ojos cerrados, provocando más deleite en el mayor, quien se le acerca al rostro pegando sus narices y es cuando el estadounidense entreabre los perfectos azules.

Susurra.

_Cute._

Alfred vuelve a suspirar antes de ser callado por los labios británicos. Lo besa suave pero apasionado invadiendo la tibia temperatura que se encuentra dentro de la cavidad, entrelazando su lengua con la otra, saboreando y degustando cada movimiento que producen entre sí. Luego deja el ósculo volviendo a mirarlo con una sonrisa tierna, mientras desliza su mano a la entrepierna del menor causándole jadeos entrecortados acompañado de su nombre.

Se ve tan lindo. Porque Alfred es lindo. Siempre lo ha sido y lo va seguir siendo. Desde que lo ha tenido de pequeño le muestra las sonrisas más tiernas e inigualables del mundo sin importar que sea insoportable.

―Ah…A-Ar-Arthur…

Demonios, de verdad es lindo, más si tiene rubores.

―_You're so cute._

No puede soportarlo más. Necesita estar adentro…ahora. Se baja el pantalón junto con su ropa interior, y de repente una mano se le posa en el hombro, donde comienza a moverse. Arthur se queda desentendido de quien estará en este lugar tan íntimo y especial. Logra oír la voz. Quiere voltear a ver al individuo que le sujeta el hombro, mas no puede. No sabe por qué.

―Arthur, despierta Arthur.

―Uhmm… ―abre lentamente los ojos entendiendo que aquello era un sueño. Se incorpora y mira a Francis quien le tiene sujetado el hombro, luego lo deja. Extiende los brazos en su puesto dentro de la reunión… ¿Está en reunión? Ah, ya recuerda. Se volvió aburrida y al parecer Alfred yace adelante hablando y hablando y hablando.

―Que alguien le dé un bozal, _s'il vous plaît._ ―Francia se lamenta al igual que los demás. Estados Unidos parece un muñeco parlante de baterías infinitas.

Inglaterra los escucha y observa al menor de lentes. De verdad es molesto, pero no puede dejar de pensar en su sueño y que es lindo. Sonríe suave. Se levanta de su asiento acercándose al energético norteamericano, donde no elimina la sonrisita. Y le tira el rizo.

Alfred se calla produciendo suspiros raros para los presentes.

_Cute._

Se sonroja hasta las orejas cerrando los parpados, balbuceando incoherencias mientras Arthur le acaricia el rizo con los dedos donde de igual manera se ruboriza pero de un modo débil al verle esa expresión tan sumiso y lindo.

Todos los países quedan sin comprender que ha sucedido. Lo bueno es que lo ha callado.

―A-Arthur…su-suelta a…Nan-Nantucket…ah, ah~

La imagen de la cara del menor se le vuelve como en el sueño.

―Te ves tan lindo Al ―susurra solo para el nombrado sin soltarle el rizo, y con la mano libre toma la de él, comenzando a caminar a la salida―. Ven…iremos a un lugar mejor…_my Alfred._

―Ah…ah~…

―_So cute…_lo eres.

E Inglaterra se lo lleva –sin soltarle a Nantucket– a quien sabe a dónde mientras Alfred intenta no gemir más, desea detenerlo, no obstante únicamente se deja llevar por el mayor.

Las naciones siguen preguntándose qué demonios pasó exactamente.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Uhm~. Juguemos a ukear a Alfred xD. ¿Querían lemon? Ya tendrán, será más o menos parecida a esta situación ;D. Si tan solo se imaginaran la cara de Arthur semi-sonrojada mientras le jala el rizo a Alfred, de verdad parece un viejo pervertido. Sobre el rizo, no sé si es zona erógena en Alfred, como en el caso tan especial de los hermanos italianos. Si no es así, ¡Improvise!

Por cierto, el rizo de Alfred representa a Nantucket, es una isla, busquen en Wikepedia-sama.

Bien…esop.

Espero que les haya gustado aunque no es la gran cosa.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
